mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ten Master Clans/@comment-134.48.162.236-20150220191655/@comment-26497828-20150617055742
Based on their actions and their past, I would guess enough power and omnious aura that no one ever again tries to hurt the family. They want to be left alone but their prestige and power spurn rivalry and jealousy as well as idiots looking to make an easy buck by assaulting or kidnapping ploys. They do not want that ever again so, from 2062 when half their fighting force perished in a war of revenge to today, they had to rebuild their family and power and go over the top so that, what happened then will not again. However, it appears individuals within the Yotsuba have slightly different goals or persoal agendas. Tatsuro and Sayuri feel competitive with their son because he is so smart and powerful. Tatsuya and Miyuki look to right the wrongs of their family and their heartless methods that was ironically started 30 years ago to prevent this thing but in retrospect maybe the thing that splits the family in a civil war. Aoki hates Tatsuya and any extra or guardian. Maya maybe plotting a secret revenge but it is uncertain against who or for which reason as she was wronged in so many ways. It is possible the creation of Tatsuya may even be part of this plan. Shibata Katsushiga maybe the only candidate seriously pursuing his shot. The other candidates are so in awe of Tatsuya they may bow out if he shoots for it or supports one of those left. Hayama knows too many things and is suspicious of Tatsuya and believes that he will betray the Yotsuba and that Miyuki may well side with him but he keeps the part about Miyuki hidden because he fears telling Maya against her faith in Miyuki. Though they maybe rivals of Saegusa the fact that there was once a marriage proposal suggests there was peace and may well be again depending on if Tatsuya ends up marrying Mayumi. There is some suggestion that Koichi plotted Maya's kidnapping but that seems ridiculous given how hard he fought and how badly he was hurt plus the fact that he refused to have the wounds operated on further shows his sincere guilt that he could not protect Maya. The impeding rivalry with Shippo and Dahan is much stronger with more motivation. There is even a modest rivalry with Ichijou that seems stronger than real animosity toward Saegusa. It is more likely Maya may blame Koichi for not saving her or for his family breaking off their engagement rather than hatred or animosity on the part of the Saegusa. The Kudou seems too support Tatsuya too so but are worried about the Yotsuba in general so I doubt they would make a move, at least without Tatsuya's support. I would put more hidden enemies among some of the other hundred families and the 18 assistant houses than the current ten master clans other than their caution about Yotsuba getting too strong. However, Yotsuba power is based mainly on the fact of how strong Maya is just as the Itsuwa does with Mia. The fact that the Yotsuba are too private probably adds to the fear that they are plotting to take over all the master clans. But again, the vague indication is, when Tatsuya builds enough of an alliance against Yotsuba he will move and probably before the Ten Master Clans make a move. This is due to the fact that the Kudou are aware of Tatsuya and since Major Kazama suspects Tatsuya plans to fight the Yotsuba, then the Kudou know as well and may back him up. By this same token, it is likely that since Mayumi suspects he is in fact a Yotsuba extra, that he may well have reason to despise the Yotsuba. Katsuto suspects he is ten master clans but is not sure which family. So they are probably on hold til they learn more about Tatsuya and his motivations and intent. Ichijou so far only has a friendly school competition rivalry with him which benefits them because it stirs Cardinal George and Masaki to work, train, and study harder.